eotffandomcom-20200216-history
Shanji Faqiito
Player Name: Melissa Yahoo ID!: trapped_in_turmoil Forum Handle: Leryndrian Homeworld: Unknown. Species: Human. Age: 26 years old. Eyes: Ice blue. Hair: Black; waist length, curly. Height: 5'11''. Weight: 140 lbs. Physical Description: Dark skin, dark hair, very contrasting light eyes... Typically wears clothes made from tanned hides, vest and breeches OR her Priestess 'Whites and Golds'. Shanji -always- wears a 'handii' (a beautifully woven religious garment around the neck, covering from chin to shoulder). When dressed casually, she wears bracelets with charms on them around her wrists and ankles. Distinguishing marks, scars, tattoos?: A few small scars here and there... She has ritual tattoos around her upper arms, as well as the traditional 'two-trade' tattoos around her face just barely away from the hairline and down the sides of her neck. She has a few others, but they're where they'll never be seen. Force Sensitive?: Yes. Occupation: Warrior Priestess. Affiliation: N/A. Weapons: Religious sword. Swordstaff. Transportation: N/A. Relatives: Mother, Father, 2 brothers, and 1 sister... Not really applicable to the Game, she will not be returning to her homeworld. History: Raised in the small village of Verdin, named after the ancient word for 'spring in the woods', Shanji was raised among her 'uncivilized' people... Completely at peace with nature, Shanji was raised in a culture where Religion, Nature, and Honor were the key focuses of life. At the age of 8, she passed trials to begin training as a Priestess to serve her goddess, Zarakshi. At the age of 12, she was also tested with the other youths of her Year to see who had the potential to be Warriors... This, too, she passed. When training was completed for both, at the age of 16, she undertook her Trials into Womanhood, and then the Trials of her Trades... When all 3 Trials were passed, she was given the tattoos. She lived among her people and traveled from village to village on her homeworld before returning to Verdin... She was sent by the Oracles of her village to go out and see the world. To visit the stars. To seek the knowledge which their people would never find... Shanji set out on foot and after several months came to the -only- spaceport on the entire uncivilized world... She found passage off her homeworld, the name of which she never learned, and was eventually sold off to the Hutts as a slave in her travels... Current Game Summary: Found by Clouded Spirit, the Force Shaman, she has vowed to stay with him as his bodyguard and protector for the next few years at least... She has traveled with him to Ossus and learned many things. Currently, she resides on Ossus with Clouded Spirit. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Culture: Shanji's religion encompasses the aspects of Goddess, Spirits, and Nature into one belief... Her people consider her above and beyond the grasp of any man. As a Priestess, she is considered to be fertile and a giver of life, an embodiment of femininity granted to her by the Goddess, Zarakshi... As a Warrior, she is forbidden to marry, though Priestesses are often allowed to marry other Priests. Female Warriors are not allowed to marry and reproduce for the belief that a Warrior's purpose is to defend and protect. Thus, Warriors often sacrifice their lives... If a Female Warrior were to have children and die in combat, such would be dishonorable to knowingly take that risk to possibly orphan a child... In their Culture, the 'two trade' aspect is rare, and the combination of Warrior Priestess is even more rare. When the Oracles foretold that Shanji would leave them on a journey-- and probably never return-- they saw her off in the best way possible. ---- Return to the Character Database ---- Return to the Main Page. category: Eotf Category:Character Database